X-Men: RISE
X-Men: RISE ''is a 2023 movie set in the MCU, starring Charlie Hunnam, Saoirse Ronan, Freema Agyeman, Henry Hopper, Adan Canto, Auli'i Cravalho, Alex Pettyfer, Kathryn Newton, Elizabeth Olsen, and featuring Ralph Fiennes as Professor X and Jason Isaacs as Magneto. The movie is the first movie in Phase 5 of the MCU, and is the first film after ''Avengers: Galactic Threat. ''The next movie after this is the highly anticipated movie ''Fantastic Four. Plot The Beginning of Mutants A narrator (Ralph Fiennes) speaks about how mutants were created. After the events of Avengers: Endgame, ''an abundance of chemicals were released into the atmosphere due to the 4 different snaps, granting superhuman abilities to random people throughout the Earth, and that they were very few. The mutants were forced into hiding after US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross (William Hurt) allied with military general William Stryker (John Cena) to eradicate mutants forever. The narrator also reveals that mutants allied together to create a school, known as Professor X's School of Extraordinary People. It is revealed that the narrator is Professor X, and he is speaking to a new class of mutants at his school. 'Professor X's School' Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X, is visited by his childhood friend Erik Lensherr (Jason Isaacs) along with James Howlett (Charlie Hunnam) who tell him that he was affected by the alien chemicals and has become an omega-level mutant, calling himself "Magneto". Xavier tells him that he can provide him a place to stay while they are on the run, and until they can figure things out. Xavier asks Scott Summers (Henry Hopper) to take Lensherr to the guest bedroom, while Howlett goes to his own guest room. Summers asks Lensherr what his powers are, and Lensherr tells him that he can move metal. Lensherr asks Summers why he is wearing sunglasses, and Summers states that they are the only way to stop "the flame". Lensherr asks Summers what he means by "the flame". Summers tells Lensherr that he shoots laser beams from his eyes, and that the sunglasses are a temporary solution while him and Xavier work on a new solution. Summers leaves Lensherr in the room, and Lensherr works on his new powers. Summers walks around the school, to his next class, which he is in with Jean Grey (Saoirse Ronan) and other students who have mutant powers. Xavier walks into the classroom and asks the students if they remember what they did the day before. One student (Adan Canto) raises his hand, and Xavier calls on him, calling him "Mr. Drake". Drake says that they learned about WWII and how the Jews were persecuted because they were different. Xavier tells Drake he is correct. Xavier then asks if that reminds anybody of anything going on in society at the present day. Summers says that it reminds him of the persecution of mutants, and Xavier says that is exactly what he is thinking. Class then goes on for another few minutes, and Xavier gives the students worksheets. 'The FBI Intervenes' A knock is heard on the large front doors. Xavier decides to go and open it. Summers follows Xavier. The door is opened, and at the door is FBI agent Jimmy Woo (Randall Park). Woo tells Xavier to put his hands up, and that he is under arrest. Xavier uses his powers to read Woo's mind and discover that he got their location from Lensherr. Xavier telepathically tells Summers to go after Lensherr, but Summers is followed by an FBI agent, who overtakes Summers. Other FBI agents go into Xavier's classroom and arrest the students in the classroom, except for Anna LeBeau (Auli'i Cavalho) who manages to escape from the FBI. The FBI take the students to their base in San Francisco. Meanwhile, both Howlett and Lensherr escape and Howlett tries to prevent him from getting away, after realizing it was him who called the FBI. 'Wolverine vs. Magneto' Howlett pops out claws made out of metal, and tells Lensherr that he got a vibranium skeleton put in by Black Panther when he was in Wakanda and almost got killed by a battle rhino. Lensherr tries to move Howlett with his powers, but it doesn't work. Lensherr realizes that his powers don't work on vibranium. Howlett tries to stab Lensherr with his claws. Lensherr then punches Howlett, but it doesn't work on Howlett, and he doesn't take any damage. Lensherr runs away, and is not caught by Howlett, who tries to follow him. 'Interrogation & Rescue' Jimmy Woo walks into an enclosed room which contains Xavier and Summers. Summers asks why they were arrested, and Woo says that it was because of the Stryker Accords, which made it illegal to be a mutant. Summers says that it wasn't their fault they were transformed. Woo says that the mutants are dangerous, and too powerful to be left unchecked. Xavier makes a wimping noise, and Woo says that Xavier is trying to use his powers, and that they won't work. Xavier then says that he is, in fact, allergic to "d-bag" (referring to Woo), and Woo stands up. Woo asks them if they think that it's funny, that it's a joke. Woo then leaves, and tells another FBI agent that he needs permission to execute the mutants. Back in the enclosed room, LeBeau walks in using intangibility powers, referring herself as the "rogue mutant", which causes Summers to nickname her "Rogue". Rogue helps Xavier and Summers escape. The three go after the other mutants, including Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe (Freema Agyeman), Bobby Drake (Adan Canto), Warren Worthington (Alex Pettyfer), and Kitty Pride (Kathryn Newton), who escape before Woo enters the enclosed room again. 'Meanwhile, In The City' Meanwhile, Lensherr, after escaping from Xavier's school, goes to the city, where he gets into contact with other mutants who decide to team up with him and form a "brotherhood". These include Cain Marko (Nicholas Hoult), a mutant that is almost unstoppable in power, Raven Darkholme (Cara Delevigne), a shape-shifting mutant, and Lance Alvers(Jared Leto), a mutant who can generate seismic waves from his hands. Lensherr tells his brotherhood that his "daughter" is somewhere in New York and says that they have to find her, in order to get her. The four mutants head to New York, where the New Avengers Facility is being rebuilt. Alvers tells Lensherr that their mission has failed, and he accidentally destroys a building in his anger. Due to this, he is attacked by Wanda Maximoff (Elizabeth Olsen), who Lensherr reveals to Alvers is actually his daughter. Alvers tries to capture Maximoff, but disappears. Lensherr appears to Maximoff, hiding his identity. Lensherr tries to convince Maximoff to join the brotherhood, but she is confused. Lensherr then reveals that he is, in fact, her father that she thought died when a Stark missile hit him. Lensherr tells her that he actually survived the encounter, but she says that she doesn't believe him. In his anger, Lensherr almost kills Maximoff, but is stopped by Xavier's team of mutants, who are out to stop Lensherr. 'X-Men vs. Magneto's Brotherhood (Part 1)' Drake hits Lensherr with an ice beam, while Summers launches a laser beam at his head. Grey punches Lensherr. Monroe fights against Alvers, while Rogue fights against Marko and Pride fights against Darkholme. Pride easily defeats Darkholme, but Rogue has trouble against Marko, whom she finds almost impossible to stop. Xavier decides to use his mind powers to destabilize Marko, and allowing Rogue to touch him and borrow his powers. Marko is then stabilized again, but is defeated by Rogue, who uses his powers to her advantage and punches him into the ocean, where he drowns due to his heavy armor. Meanwhile, Maximoff recovers, and helps the X-Men fight against Lensherr. Lensherr uses his powers to launch remnants of the Avengers Compound at the X-Men. Maximoff uses her powers to throw the remnants back at Lensherr, and they try to fight each other using their powers. Maximoff beats Lensherr due to her greater experience with her powers. 'X-Men vs. Magneto's Brotherhood (Part 2)' Maximoff walks over to Lensherr, who is trying to crawl away from her while on the ground, and says "You're not my father" and kicks him. Then she starts to cry. Xavier walks over to her, and tries to stop her from letting out too much anger, but he is knocked down by her. The blast renders him unable to walk. When Maximoff gains control again, she is startled by the effects of her anger. She tries to help Xavier to get up again, but it doesn't work. Maximoff and Rogue then attack Lensherr, who uses remnants of the Avengers Compound to escape. Alvers escapes as well, but Darkholme is nowhere to be seen. 'Brotherhood's Lair' After Lensherr and Alvers escape, with a man in a hood, they head to a small hut on the outskirts of Vermont, where they talk to Darkholme through communicators. Alvers asks Darkholme how she is doing, and that she needs to be careful, hinting at a romance between the two. Darkholme talks in the voice of Summers after this, and tells them that she has successfully infiltrated the school. She then says "Oh no, something's gone wrong" and the communicator cuts to static. Alvers reveals the hooded man to, in fact, be Summers. Alvers asks Summers if he wants any last words, but Lensherr stops him, saying that they need him for bait. Summers asks why they need him for bait, and Lensherr tells him that they want to try to get the X-Men to help them legalize mutants again. Howlett is spying on them, without them noticing, however, and calls Xavier. 'Xavier's Realization' Xavier, who is now in a wheelchair after being immobilized by Maximoff, who decided now to help the X-Men locate and defeat Lensherr, gets the call from Howlett and immediately asks Rogue to shoot Summers. Rogue asks him why, and he just says to do it. She does, closing her eyes, and it is revealed to the X-Men that Summers is actually Darkholme. Drake immediately attacks her, saying that she shouldn't have come there. Darkholme is frozen by Drake, and is sent into a prison under the school, built for evil mutants like Darkholme. Xavier is contacted by Lensherr, who tells him that he is just trying to get the mutants legalized. Xavier assures Lensherr that they will find a way to legalize mutants, but not in Lensherr's way. Lensherr refuses to compromise, and says that he will return. Xavier asks where Summers is, and Lensherr answers that he is alive and well. Lensherr says that they will get their legality soon, and leaves Xavier alone. 'Attack on the X-Mansion' Lensherr sends Alvers to attack Xavier's school, and Alvers destroys most of the school, including the prison where Darkholme is, freeing her. The X-Men attack Alvers and Darkholme, and then Lensherr shows up. Maximoff tries to use her powers to immobilize Lensherr, but Xavier stops her, saying that's not what she wants. Howlett shows up and tries to stab Alvers, but is thrown against a wall, breaking the wall. Rogue and Pride attack Alvers, who is taken down after Rogue borrows his powers. Howlett and Drake attack Magneto, and almost defeat him when Darkholme knocks them away. The X-Men stop Magneto by having Wolverine stab him in the chest, incapacitating him. Alvers is killed by Rogue, while Darkholme and Lensherr are imprisoned in an FBI prison. 'Aftermath' Xavier speaks to Howlett, and tells him that he can have his rightful place on the X-Men. Howlett accepts, and decides to become a teacher at Xavier's school, which is now rebuilt. Rogue and Summers begin to date, and it is revealed that Lensherr is now alive and well, and is ready for his next step in defeating the X-Men. Woo asks for permission to execute the three captured mutants, but they escape before he can, causing him to scream "Oh no, not again!". 'Mid-Credits Scene' A spaceship is shown flying away from Earth. A communicator says "How we doing up there, guys?", and one man says that they are fine. Suddenly, the scene cuts to the communicator's source. The man at the source continues to try to talk to them, but hears screams and then the noise of the communicator being cut off. 'Post-Credits Scene''' The X-Men throw a party celebrating their victory over Lensherr, and Wolverine sits at a table feeling grumpy. Grey walks over to him and asks what his problem is. Wolverine says that he's fine, and that he's not the party guy. Grey then asks him to dance. The two dance, and the movie cuts to black. Cast * Charlie Hunnam as James Logan Howlett/Wolverine * Saoirse Ronan as Jean Grey/The Phoenix * Henry Hopper as Scott Summers/Cyclops * Freema Agyeman as Ororo Monroe/Storm * Adan Canto as Bobby Drake/Iceman * Auli'i Cavalho as Anna LeBeau/Rogue * Alex Pettyfer as Warren Worthington/Angel * Kathryn Newton as Kathryn "Kitty" Pride * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier * Jason Isaacs as Erik Lensherr/Magneto * John Cena as William Stryker * William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross * Dwayne Johnson as Cain Marko/Juggernaut * Cara Delevigne as Raven Darkholme/Mystique * Jared Leto as Lance Alvers/Avalanche * Randall Park as Jimmy Woo * Hugh Jackman as FBI Agent Trivia * Adan Canto is the only actor from the X-Men movies to appear in this movie, other than Hugh Jackman appearing in a cameo, despite playing a different character. * The film is set in 2023, the year Endgame left off in, and not in the year 2026 (as with Galactic Threat) * In the comics, Rogue's powers were the ability to emulate the powers of anyone she touches, along with flight and super-human strength. In the MCU, intangibility is added to Rogue's powers. * Instead of the Jean Grey-Cyclops romance, I chose to have a Rogue-Cyclops romance play out in the MCU. * Instead of adamantium, Wolverine actually has a vibranium skeleton in the MCU instead of introducing a new important metal. MCU (LN Schedule) * Black Widow (2020) * The Eternals (2020) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (2021) * Doctor Strange: Nightmare (2021) * Black Panther: War of Atlantis (2021) * Captain America: Legacy (2022) * Spider-Man: Homeworld (2022) * Avengers: Galactic Threat (2022) * X-Men: RISE (2023) * Fantastic Four (2023) Category:Films directed by Landon Paige